percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Menma
'Menma '''is one of the most powerful demigods, to have ever existed. He is shown to harnest the powers of chaos, along with many of the other powers of the Primordial Gods. Menma is very violent and cares very little about the safety of others. He is shown to enjoy causing destruction to all that is nature. Character Overview History Menma was shown to be born on June 17, he is the one character that shares the same birthday as Beikeiai. Menma is known for his harsh past, and as a result he left his mother and father, at a young age. He grew up to end up currupt and violent. Menma is also known to be careful and at times nice towards young children. This is the only personality change that allows him to seem human. At some time, Menma became a powerful threat and earned the title ''The Powerful One. He is known to be strong with his Aerokinesis. Personality Menma is a very destructive person, he cares little for things of peace and beauty, as a show for his symbolism, he destroyed an entire survival wildreness area that was said to harbor a few endangered species. He is shown to be very manipulative, when it comes to having comrades. He never treats them with respect and often is shown to care little for their survival. Menma although he is shown to harbor a lot of villianous qualities, he is shown to have a tender heart when it comes to some kids. He is also shown to see the goodness in peoples heart along with the currupt and wickedness. Menma's intellegence is shown to be very high to the point where he knows exactly what to say in order to manipulate a person. Appearance Menma's attire at one point in time consisted of a long black robe along with a unique fox mask, soon after revealing his identity, he was shown to have black hair and red eyes. He also retained fox like features holding up whiskers on the sides of his cheeks like birthmarks. Underneath his robes he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Abilities Natural Abilities For unknown reasons, Menma was blessed with the gift of flash transportation, this is also known as Chronokinesis or Teleportation. He is known to be extremely well enough to match the Titan of Time himself. Menma is known to have great knowledge about the world along with Mythology. *Chronokinesis *Divine Intellegence *Aerokinesis Physical Abilities Menma is known to have high class leveled battle reflexes making him an exceptional fighter on the field. He is very aerodynamic allowing him to defeat his enemies without having to rely on sheer power and just rely on evasion rather than assult. He is one of the fewest known to have this power. Trivia #The Word Menma comes from a condiment known to be found in Ramen. #Menma's character image is from a new movie ''Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja, ''it is also known that he inspired the character as they both share the same name, power and personality. Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigods